Dez and Kale's first time, XXX rated
by rltidtmi
Summary: From the book Touch, by Jus Accardo. Dez and Kale experience their first intimate time together. The guy, Kale is completely inexperienced, having grown up in a controlled environment, so Dez teaches him how to pleasure a woman for the first time. The book is PG13, So I added the XXX rated version. Adult Content. All Smut and lemons.


***NOTE: I do not own the characters or the story, all rights go to Jus Accardo. This excerpt is pulled from her book Touch. The characters are Dez and Kale. This scene is pulled directly from the book. The first paragraph is my intro summary to clue you in if you haven't read the book. I've included some of her writing straight from the book text because it sets up the scene, they are indicated with a *symbol around them* Since the book is PG13, I wanted to make it an adult scene, so I added the mature parts to the scene. Warning: Adult content.***

Kale and I were alone in the hotel room. My Kale, with his shaggy brown hair tumbling over his forehead, and broad muscular shoulders. Kale and I have genetic mutations that made us special. Mine made it so I could mimic items from one another. His made him deadly to any living thing that came into contact with his skin. I seemed to be the only exception. I was the first person he could touch. The first person he could kiss. After having spent his entire life in a controlled facility, he had never experienced the outside world. I was able to give him a lot of first experiences, like dancing, drinking, and love. We've been through a lot, and after almost losing him once, I wanted to show him how much I loved him…

*"I love you," he said. His arms encircled me, fingers digging into my lower back. They slipped down, sliding inside the back of my jeans. His words came in thick, hot rasps that tickled the side of my face as he kissed a trail from my chin to my ear, and back again. "Just you. Only you. Always you."

I pulled him away from the wall and backed toward the bed. He followed, never breaking contact. Like me, the room, the entire world would vanish if he let go. We reached the bed and I turned, breaking the kiss. He strained forward, eager to reconnect, but I resisted. I took a step back and made a show of slowly unbuttoning my jeans. Kale stopped fighting me and froze. He stared, eyes trained on my hands as I slid my jeans down to the floor. When I kicked them away, he reached forward to grip my hips. A small sigh of contentment escaped his lips as he made contact again, pulling me closer.

I let him pull me on top of him before grabbing both his wrists and pinning them to his sides. Planting tiny kisses all the way from his neck to his belly button, I smiled. I flipped my hair aside and raised my head to watch him. "How does this feel? Tell me."

The muscles in his arms tightened and his legs went ridged. "It's amazing," he gasped as I resumed my kisses, dropping below his navel.* Sitting up, I reached back and unclasped my bra, letting it slowly slide down my arms. His blue eyes turned to liquid fire as he gazed at my bare chest. His hands came up, sliding up my stomach, stopping just below my breasts. His gaze flicked to mine, a questioning look. I nodded my head, heart warmed by his thoughtfulness. As his hands cupped me, he sighed. "So soft…" he breathed out. When his fingers closed around my sensitive nipples, I gasped out. He froze. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, no, not at all, it feels good… they are just sensitive" I replied with a smile. He resumed his exploration, enticing more gasps and moans from me. I slid down him and began kissing his stomach, following the indentations that led from his hips to his straining bulge against his pants. *Unbuttoning his jeans, I pushed them down a few inches and paused above the waistband of his boxers for a moment before tugging them down, along with his jeans. As my fingers brushed his hip, he jumped, sucking in a sharp breath. "Oh God…"*

I kissed up the inside of his leg and stopped just above his hard length. He was very large, and very hard. He watched me through hooded lids as I took his member into my hands. His eyes closed and white knuckles gripped the comforter. I stroked up and down with one hand, while cupping his sack with the other. "Have you ever done this to yourself before?" I asked as I continued to stroke him. With his eyes still closed he answered "A few times… but it didn't feel like this."

Wanting to give him an entirely new sensation, I leaned down and took the tip of him into my mouth. His eyes flew open and he looked down at me. A shudder rocked through his body as I began taking more of him in. I licked up and down, sucking and stroking, working him till he was panting. When I pulled away, he gave a slight grunt, his hips strained up for more. I smiled and lifted up, hooking my thumbs in my panties and sliding them down my legs. His gaze was empowering, it made me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world.

I straddled him again, bringing the hardest part of him to the softest part of me. His hands found my hips and gripped them as I slid down this length, inch by inch. When he was fully inside me, I had to sit for a second to get used to his size. "Oh… Wow…" He gasped out.

"Ya, wow..." I said with a smile.

"So this feels amazing for you too?" He asked

"Oh ya, this feels wonderful" I replied with a small thrust of my hips, getting another gasp out of him. I slowly rocked back and forth, then slid up and down to show him the ways it could feel amazing. I leaned forward and kissed him hard, bringing our tongues together in a rhythm that matched our hips. His hands found my breasts again and he pinched and pulled, causing me to moan into his mouth.

I broke the kiss to look at him. *Ice blue eyes burned as he grabbed my face and pulled me to him. "Please…" he pleaded "I need to…"

"It's okay," I whispered, my own voice thick. "Go ahead."*

He flipped himself over me and I was on my back in an instant. His hands on either side of my shoulders as he thrust into me slowly. He moved faster as he figured out the rhythm. I matched his thrusts and pulled him down into a kiss. Our tongues once again tangling to the rhythm that seemed to beat through our hearts, down to where we were joined. All his feelings poured into me from the kiss, and I hoped he could feel mine too. His thrusts became frantic, his body shuddered as he cried out in release. He slumped forward, leaning his head on my chest, breathing heavily.

"That was unlike anything I could have dreamed of" He said through his panting. "Did you feel like that too?"

"Yes it felt amazing, but I didn't feel the same thing as you…" I trailed off, trying to figure out how to say it without hurting his feelings. How do you explain an orgasm? "That sensation you felt at the end… well it's called an orgasm. Guys can have them a lot easier than girls usually, it takes us a little more… time and sensation, I guess…" His face fell a little so I rushed on, "But that's ok, cause we are experiencing these things together and it was still amazing for me. It felt great, and I am glad you got to feel that way."

"So I didn't make you… orgasm?" He questioned.

"Not yet… but you still can. Just because you finished doesn't mean we're done" I said with a sly smile.

"I want to make you feel that way too, will you show me how?" He asked. His innocence was melting my heart all over again. The fact that he wanted me to feel as good as he did, showed his selflessness.

"Well… the things I was doing to you in the beginning, with my mouth and hands? You can do the same thing to me." I wasn't sure how else to answer that, but I hope he understood.

He rose up and slid out of the inside me. I could feel how messy it was down there, his juices mixed with mine, so I excused myself and went to the bathroom to clean up. A few minutes later I returned to Kale, stretched out on the bed. I laid down beside him, and without a word he drew my face to his.

He kissed me slowly, lingering and drawing it out. His kisses were lazy, exploratory. He leaned up and over me, trailing kisses down my neck. He stopped when he got to the top of my breast, and I saw a grin spread over his lips. He lowered his mouth onto my tight nipple and sucked it in, causing me to moan. He blazed a hot path of kisses to my other breast and did the same thing. When he nipped it lightly with his teeth, my back arched up off the bed. I could tell he was getting the hang of this. His mouth made its way down my body in an antagonizingly slow pace. He kissed my hips, and skipped down to the inside of my thighs. By the time he worked his way back up my leg, my body was squirming.

His hand grazed my thigh and stopped just above my heat. His finger slid in between the folds, brushing the bundle of nerves at the top, causing me to flinch. He looked up at me and I smiled and nodded for him to continue. He did it again, and a gasp escaped my lips. I felt very exposed, having him explore me slowly, but I knew he was only looking at me with adoration. His finger found my sex and slipped inside, a moan escaped me. The smug grin was back on his face. Every time he brushed my clit, I moaned or moved so he knew that he was doing something amazing. He continued to slide his finger in and out, while his thumb worked my sensitive clit. When he added a second finger inside me, my back arched off the bed.

I was writhing with pleasure when I felt him scoot further down the bed. I looked down to see him put his head down in between my thighs. He planted a sweet, soft kiss on the top of my mound before slicing my folds open with his hot tongue. Molten lava coursed through my veins. He sucked my clit into his mouth at the same time I felt him stick both fingers back into me. "Oh, God…. Kale!" I cried out. He took that as encouragement and kept going, alternating between sucking and licking me, just as I had done to him. His fingers pumped in and out. Wow, he was a fast learner! A tight coil was building inside me, ready to break. "Don't stop… keep going, I'm going to… oh God…" His fingers pulsed faster and he sucked harder, pushing me over the edge. The tight bundle inside me shattered, everything felt like it was coming apart. I let out a hoarse cry and threw my head back. Kale kept his fingers inside me and his mouth on me through the aftershocks.

After what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes, I was still. Kale slid up beside me and pulled my back against his chest. I could feel his length pressed against me, rock hard again.

"That was amazing. You were amazing!" I breathed out.

He kissed my cheek and asked "So that was an orgasm for you?"

"Yes, that was the best orgasm I've ever had. You are a fast learner."

"I just remembered what felt good when you did it, so I did what I thought would make you feel good too." He replied simply. "Can we do that again?"

A laugh bubbled out of me. "Yes of course, whenever you are ready to go again, sometimes guys need some time in between to um… recoup… but yes, we can."

I wiggled my hips back into him and he grunted. He was definitely ready to go. He began kissing me again, I twisted my head back to meet his. His hand came over my breast and squeezed, then trailed down my stomach. He began to get up so he could lean over me but I stopped him.

"Wait, I have something else for you to try, something new" I said mischievously.

I pulled him with me as I got up on my hands and knees. I guided him so he was kneeling behind me. He had this adorable, puzzled look on his face that made me smile. I reached down and grabbed his hard length, guiding it to my soaking wet entrance. As he gripped my hips, I leaned back and pushed him inside. That got a grunt out of him and a moan from me. He started moving slowly, feeling the different sensations from this position.

"You feel… tighter this way." He grunted out

I reached back and took one of his hands, bringing it down to my swollen clit. He caught on and began stroking it like he had before. His thrusts matched his finger strokes and he had me coiling tighter again. I could tell he was getting close by his quick thrusts and heavy panting.

"Ok, I'm … ohhh" I couldn't finish that sentence because I tumbled over the edge. The coil sprang apart for the second time. This one felt more intense than the first with him filling me up and stroking me at the same time. His fingers dug into my hip as his thrusts quickened, releasing into me, grunting with every pulse. We cried out together, panting and moaning till the ripples wore off. Then we collapsed on the bed together. His arms circled my waist and he snuggled into my neck, breath stirring my hair.

"So how did you like that one?" I asked with a grin

"Wow" he said. That got an amused laugh from me. "I had no idea there were more ways to do that."

"Oh there are many, many more. We can try them all if you'd like. Not all at once though. We have lots of time to explore." I said, hoping that I was right. Our path before us was paved with uncertainty, so we might not have as much time as we hoped. It made moments like this all the more special and cherished. I snuggled in closer as he reached down and pulled the blanket over us. I soon drifted into a peaceful sleep, surrounded by his loving embrace.


End file.
